Chu Feng
LOTS OF SPOILERS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED... Pre Novel (History) He was adopted by Chu Yuan, the oldest surviving five brothers in the family. This caused him to push each other and be humiliated at a young age if it was not for his protection. Chu Feng would be kicked out of the Chu family. He was handed to Chu Yuan under the condition that he was a Chu member. He was handed to Yuan by who looks like a begger, however was concluded that it wasn't his father as it seems like the man was terrified and did it under strict orders. Yuan so that the boys name must be Chu Feng, guessed that was so he didn't have to change his surname, another thing was Yuan couldn't claim they Feng was his child. Nothing much is known about his parents, (as of Ch. 747) only that they sealed Eggy and another Asura World Spirit within him, and that they ordered what would be considered a terrifying power (the begger) to deliver their son, he first displayed his strength when his aura alone almost caused Chu Feng to explode in a mess of blood, this is also when Chu Feng got curious about his past. Chu Feng was ten years old when he entered the Azure Dragon School, however after entering the Azure Dragon School for one month, nine coloured lightning strike his body and enter his dantian. At first, Chu Feng thought it was a good luck, because when he started training, his speed of improvement was astonishing. In two short months, he arrived at the 2nd level of the Spirit realm. That speed was completely abnormal, and because of that, Chu Feng didn't dare to tell it to anyone so he hid his strength and continued training. Novel However, this changed when the novel starts and he realizes that although the lighting in his dantian consumes huge amounts of spirit/origin/profound energy, it enables him to fight higher levels of cultivation and greatly increases his defense, attack power as well as his five senses. This allows him to be a monster genius among geniuses. This lightning also increases its hunger and requires huge amounts of high grade medicine to upgrade to the next cultivation rank. After he made a bet with his cousin Chu Zhen, he ended up taking the inner disciple exam and got first place by killing 40 beasts including a rank 4 beast which should've been stronger than a person of his caliber to handle but hid it to avoid drawing attention to himself. This action left a deep impression on Sou Rou, the youngest elder and the #1 beauty of the Azure Dragon School. He later discovers his spirit power (Originally dubbed by Chu Feng as detection power) after it was unsealed by the ghost of an old man when he came across a tomb known as 'The Thousand Bone Graveyard' in the Azure Dragon School. Shortly after this, he meets Su Mei who informs him it's called spirit power with 1 in 10000 chance of appearing. Later on, she convinces him to join the Winged Alliance after her older sister saves him from the punishment elder, because he destroys Liu Mang (elder's grandson) genitals for trying to rape his cousins Chu Yue and Chu Xue.Chapter 44 He becomes a very capable World Spiritist, becoming a White-Cloak rank world spiritist within days of learning the proper methods. Chu Feng attained first place in the official exam for becoming a White-Cloak World Spiritist as he was the only individual able to enter the 6th floor of the Asura Ghost Tower in the World Spirit Guild. While in the Asura Ghost Tower, Chu Feng manages to discover a 7th floor In which he found a Monstrous Beast trapped in a spirit formation, he made a deal with Chu Feng that he will give him a method to increase his spiritual power as long as he agrees to helps release him, and warns him not to venture any further to look for the treasure hidden within the Asura Ghost Tower for it would be to dangerous. During the third trial of the white-cloak world spiritist exam, ascending the Asura Ghost Tower, Chu Feng becomes an ally of the World Spiritist Guild and bitter enemy of the Jie Clan. While ascending the tower, Chu Feng repeatedly encounters and fights hostile Jie Clan members, eventually defeating the top genius of the Jie Clan who even possessed an Elite Armament. During this time he made friends with the World Spiritist Guild and become an honorable guest elder along with his master Zhuge Liuyun. After collecting the rewards of passing the white-cloak world spiritist exam, Chu Feng takes his leave to return to the Azure Province and save Su Mei from her fast approaching forced marriage. Along the way, it is revealed that Chu Feng's spirit power has advanced as a result of consuming two fully developed Spirit Fruit in the Asura Ghost Tower's 6th floor. As a result, he can technically be considered a Grey Cloak World Spiritualist. With the Grey Cloak that he kept from Zi Ling when fighting for the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique, Chu Feng creates an alternate alias, Mr. Greycloak. Using his new alias, Chu Feng offers the second rank school, the Void School, to set up a long-lasting defensive Spirit Formation Array around their core area. In return, the Void School must pretend to be his subordinates as he goes to Vermilion City to propose marriage to Su Mei. The Void School elders eagerly accept the proposed arrangement. Three days later the Void School's core disciples, under Mr. Greycloak's lead, parade into Vermilion City and interrupt the Shangguan Family's wedding procession. As tensions quickly rise, Chu Feng under his alias of Mr. Greycloak gives the order for his forces to slaughter all of the Shangguan Family. His followers quickly comply and eliminate the Shangguan Family at it's roots, killing over 13,000 people. As his underlings slaughter the Shangguan Family, Chu Feng directly confronts the Profound Realm Rank 6 patriarch of the Shangguan Family, Shangguan Yue, while using solely grey-cloak level spirit formations to conceal his identity. When Shangguan Yue realizes that he can't defeat Mr. Greycloak, he pleads for help from Su Rou and Su Mei's father, Su Hen. When Shangguan Yue realizes that Su Hen won't provide assistance, he kidnaps the Su sisters, and flees with his grandsons to preserve his bloodline. However, Mr. Greycloak quickly catches up and dispatches the three remaining Shangguan family members, while showing off the might of the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique to dispatch Shangguan Yue. With Su Mei and Su Rou rescued, Su Rou angrily questions why Chu Feng didn't live up to his promise and demand to marry her as well when he was speaking to Su Hen and confronting the Shangguan family. Chu Feng apologizes by having sex with Su Rou once again, though this time both engage willingly and with clear heads. At this time, Su Mei remains unconscious nearby from the pressure of the high-speed that Shangguan Yue traveled at when fleeing Mr. Greycloak. Relationships Spouse(s) "Su Rou" is the lady Chu Feng had his first time with, they both got drugged, however later on they did willingly do it again after the massacre of the Shangguan Family and did it a third time when he was about to leave the Four Seas Academy. She is an elder of the inner court on the Azure Dragon School. Older sister of Su Mei and younger sister of Su Long (brother) of the Su Family. "Su Mei" is Su Rou's younger sister and also in love with Chu Feng. Ex-Wing alliance member, she is the one who gets him to eventually join. She first witnessed Chu Feng overwhelming power in the Imperial Sky sage's tomb. Chu Feng first truly met her when she was cornered while fighting over 100 Saint Spirit Grasses. It was during the fight against these Saint Spirit Grasses that Su Mei realized that Chu Feng had Spiritual Power and revealed it to him. She is the youngest of the Su Family, and the second daughter of Su Hen. She had sex with Chu Feng after he saves her from Qin Yu who poisoned her with an aphrodisiac and tried to have sex with her. The second time happens when they meet at World Spiritist Alliance. "Zi Ling" is Chu Feng's third women. She has a very aggressive personality and has battle power as crazy as Chu Feng, as she has a true Divine Body. She first met Chu Feng when fighting over the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique. Both the sentient secret technique and Zi Ling believed Chu Feng had a Divine Body like her, however they realized that it was not a divine body, but something else. Family World Spirit "Eggy" Their relationship isn't Master-Servant but rather companions. Chu Feng calls her best friend and companion often and has some feeling toward her. When they were in Heavenly Road, meeting with Old Ape which was furious about Eggy being rude to him, Chu Feng asked for trade of lives.After this incident Eggy's 'heart melt' and she once said to Chu Feng if he is strongest in the world the she will be his. "Xue Ji" Sworn Brother(s) Qi Fengyang Monkey Monstrous Beast Zhang Tianyi Jiang Wushang Nangong Ya Wang Qiang Ying Ming Chao Master(s) Zhuge Liuyun (1st) Qiu Canfeng (2nd) Friend(s) Chun Wu Little Fishy Qiushui Fuyan "Yan Ruyu" is the second woman that Chu Feng has had sex with. Originally the top disciple of the exclusively female school, Jade Maiden School of the Azure Province, Yan Ruyu and Chu Feng had been planned to marry by the head's of their respective schools. As Yan Ruyu was widely considered a true genius of the generation for being at the Profound Realm Rank 5, she looked down upon Chu Feng's cultivation at that time, which was the Origin Realm Rank 9. Yan Ruyu plotted with a friend to have Chu Feng raped by another female disciple and change the would-be wife in the arranged marriage. However, the plot backfired as Chu Feng suppressed the poison that would otherwise leave him unconscious and instead raped Yan Ruyu. Because of the Forbidden Technique which Yan Ruyu cultivated, she needed to avoid sex or else the technique would backfire. After being raped, that very backfiring occurred and she transformed into a fish-like humanoid monster. Swearing revenge on Chu Feng, she fled and escaped. Several years later, Chu Feng discovers her once again and following a number of events, Yan Ruyu returns to her normal human form, with greatly increased cultivation level. At this time, she also has a much improved opinion of Chu Feng. They part as friends, with future relationship status unknown. She is currently at the Misty Peak and trains under Lady Piaomiao. Bai Ruochen Sima Ying Hong Qiang Yan Xie Tantai Xue Du Wanwu Baili Xuankong Ting Yu Martial Artist Cultivation World Spiritist Cultivation Divine Lightning Special Class Evolved Bloodline The Divine Lightning is what has determined Chu Feng's path of cultivation. One month after joining the Azure Dragon School, when Chu Feng was 10 years old, a phenomenon that many individuals in the Nine Provinces believed was the end of the world occurred. The skies were filled with nine different colored lightnings that emanated terrifying power. Unknown to anyone else, the Nine-colored Divine Lightnings struck Chu Feng and entered into his Dantian. Since gaining the Divine Lightning, Chu Feng no longer cultivated as normal cultivators do. Instead, he must consume ever increasing quantities of cultivation resources to raise his cultivation. On the positive side, so long as he has the necessary resources, Chu Feng can consecutively break through cultivation ranks and realms with ease. However, the resources that he requires can be said to be truly mind-numbing. As Chu Feng nears the peak of the Profound realm, he requires millions of Profound Beads to make a single break-through. This several million Profound Beads is equivalent to the entire treasury and foundation of one of the Number One Schools of any of the Nine Provinces, (other than the poorer Azure Province), which have been in power for anywhere between several hundred to a thousand years. This quantity of resources would enable a first rate school to cultivate an entire generation of tens-of-thousands of disciples and numerous future Heaven Realm elders. Chu Feng often describes the Nine Divine Lightnings as hungry beasts. He is able to hear them "eat" the various cultivation resources that he consumes, and they enable him to refine 100% of the energies contained in all forms of cultivation resources and even dangerous, chaotic energies in resources that most cultivators would never dare consume. (Along with hearing the DL make beast like sounds, he also perceives the 9 colored lightnings as individual formless beasts, capable of changing their forms at will.) As Chu Feng and the DL consume resources, his power greatly increases beyond what normal cultivators would have, even going so far as to be on par with Divine Bodies, top-tier Bloodlines, special bloodline Monstrous Beasts, and Forbidden Mysterious Technique cultivators. The peculiarity of the Divine Lightning and Chu Feng's heaven defying battle power has mislead numerous individuals to suspect him of having a Divine Body. Eggy, Zi Ling, and the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique are all experienced in understanding Divine Bodies, yet still mistakenly identify the Divine Lightning at first. It is later suggested by Zi Ling (Chapter 428) that Chu Feng's Divine Lightning may be a supreme Special Bloodline that he has inherited. His bloodline is combination of two powerful bloodlines.Martial Bloodline of Chu Celestial Clan from his father and World Spiritis Bloodline from his mother which is one of most powerdul World Spiritis from Ancestral Star Region.Due to combination of these two powerful bloodlines Chu Feng got Special Evolved Bloodline and he is extremely talented in both Martial Arts and Spirit Techniques.It is possible that his bloodline will evolve more. Probably we can say he has entiner new type of bloodline by combination of two extremely powerful bloodlines.It is questionable if he have had descendants if they were to inherit his type of bloodline. Facts Supporting the Divine Lightning "Special Bloodline" Theory # With each realm that Chu Feng ascends, a DL merges with his bloodstream to flow throughout his entire body. # Chu Feng can use large quantities of cultivation resources to break through levels in an unrestrained fashion, much like Individuals of Inherited Bloodlines. # Chu Feng requires vastly increasing quantities of cultivation resources as he progresses, much like the higher level inherited bloodlines. Divine Lightning Cultivation Amplification The Divine Lightning amplifies Chu Feng's cultivation by 1 rank with each DL that he activates. He can activate them at will, one or more at a time, and keep the DL cultivation increase active for as long or as short as he desires. Once Chu Feng stepped beyond the first realm of cultivation, the Spiritual Realm, and into the second realm, the Origin Realm, one of the DL would merge with his blood with each realm break-through. At first, the extra rank of power that Chu Feng gained from each Divine Lightning felt as if an external power, and did not increase his true internal power. However, this changed once Chu Feng reached the Heaven Realm. In the Heaven Realm with a base cultivation of Rank 5, Chu Feng was able to link to Purple-Colored Spirit Energy because his internal cultivation level was equivalent to a Heaven Realm Rank 8 cultivator. (Note: normal World Spiritists must reach the Martial Lord Realm to link to Purple-Colored Spirit Energy and only World Spiritists with good aptitude can link to Purple-Colored Spirit Energy when they're Heaven Realm Rank 8 cultivator). Realm & Lightning Rank Increases # Spirit Realm: +0 Ranks # Origin Realm: +1 Rank # Profound Realm: +2 Ranks # Heaven Realm: +3 Ranks # Martial Lord Realm: +1 Rank + 3 Heaven Defying Fighting Force # Martial King Realm: +2 Ranks + 3 Heaven Defying Fighting Force # Half Martial Emperor +2 Ranks + 4 Heaven Defying Fighting Force # Martial Emperor Realm: +2 Ranks + 5 Heaven Defying Fighting Force (Every one has +3) # Half Martial Ancestor Ream: +2 Ranks + 3 Heaven Defying Fighting Force (Every one has +3) # Martial Ancestor Realm : +2 Ranks + 4 Heaven Defying Fighting Force # True Immortal Ream : +1 Rank (God Mark) + 0 Heaven Defying Fighting Force The Heaven Class Bloodline he received from his father is powerful and allows him to create a Thunder Mark god rank, since he cultivated the Divine punishment. When Chu Feng promoted from Martial Ancestor peak realm to 1st rank True Immortal, his bloodline, just like every other heaven class bloodline owner, has been bound. Normally, a genius can untie it and create the Thunder Mark in the late True Immortal or even Later, but Chu Feng is currently able to use it as soon as he became 1st rank. His God mark can allow him to promote a rank. Godly Divine Body After the Holy Land of Martialism Arc, Chu Feng meets with his father, and asks if he can help the 4 Saint Beasts of the Blue Emperor to regain their lifespan. Chu Xuanyuan says that the only way to do this is for them to be part of a godly divine body. He tells Chu Feng that unless he can find the Blue Emperor, it isn't possible. He then tells Chu Feng that the Blue Emperor was an idiot, because he abandoned the Saint Beast Divine Power for another. This is because in the Upper Realms, there is a Heavenly Ranking of Divine Body powers, and the 4 Saint/Divine Beast power is ranked 3rd on that list. He recommends that Chu Feng doesn't look to return them, and instead ask them if they will become his divine power. They agree, and return to being Secret Skills for the time being. To gain this Godly Divine Body, he tells Chu Feng to search for a former friend, Ox Nose Old Daoist. If he is willing, then Chu Feng will have the 3rd strongest Divine Body power, in addition to his Special Evolved Bloodline. Note: Chu Feng has yet to find this person, but most likely will in the future. Spirit Power Bloodline Chu Feng's spirit power bloodline comes from his mother. Not much is mentioned in the story about it yet except for the fact that he has boundless spirit power in his body. Once, he awakened it when he was about to die while making a strenuous weapon formation, and it was released. When it happened in the Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm, Milady Queen said that it was "godly spirit power, the king amongst kings". This basically tells you how strong Chu Feng's mother's bloodline is. Apparently her talent and status makes it so that her family can't do anything to her (even though she can't leave to be with her husband and Chu Feng her son). That being said, there's a lot to expect with how this will affect Chu Feng's spirit formation technique in the future. World Spirits "Milady Queen" (referred to as "Eggy" by Chu Feng). A short, slender, "well developed" and young looking lady. Described by Chu Feng as the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen, even above Su Mei, Su Rou, and even the Divine Bodied Zi Ling. At times, Eggy has a higher cultivation rank than Chu Feng and lends it to him when fighting significantly higher rank opponents. She has hinted that her cultivation before being sealed was somewhere in the Martial Emperor Realm, possibly even Martial Ancestor. "Xue Ji" Previously unknown Asura World Spirit sealed in Chu Feng's world spirit space. Described by Eggy to be weaker and more violent than Eggy's original cultivation before being sealed inside of Chu Feng's Spiritual World. However, it possesses a higher cultivation than what Eggy has developed to date (as of Chapter 760) with the help of Chu Feng. In Chapter 582, when Chu Feng connects to Purple-Colored Spirit Energy for the first time, this unknown world spirit reacts violently and attempts to break free of the formation that seals it. At this time, Eggy estimates that the unknown world spirit is an Asura World Spirit with a deranged nature, is full of hate, and possesses strength equivalent to at least a Martial Emperor cultivator. Skills Martial Skills: * Low Level Mysterious Technique * High Level Mysterious Technique . Immortal Methods: They are a combination of martial power and spirit powers. There is 9 ranks of Immortal Methods. In order to cultivate 1st to 3rd, the cultivator has to be True Immortal Realm. For 4th to 6th, Celestial Immortal and 7th to 9th, Martial Immortal. Secret Skills: . Inherited Bloodline skills: * 9 Colored lightning Golden Stage: +1 (Innate: Origin Realm) * 9 Colored lightning Blue Stage: +1 (Innate: Profound Realm) * 9 Colored lightning Purple Stage: +1 (Innate: Heaven Realm) * 9 Colored lightning Red Stage (Thunder Armor): +1 (Innate: Martial Lord) * 9 Colored lightning Black Stage (Thunder Wings): +1 (Innate: Martial King) * Divine Thunder Mark: +1 (Innate: Martial Ancestor) *Divine Punishment Mysterious Art (Punishment Art for Heaven Bloodline Owner to promote futher growth after reaching 1st Rank Half Martial Ancestor) *Heavenly Thunder Nine Consecutive Slashes (Ch. 2960) . World Spiritist skills: * Spirit Power (Innate: Awakened) * Spirit Formations * Taboo Formation: World Spirit Array * Taboo Formation: Evil Spirit Bound (Together with World Spirit Array were used to control The Second World Spirit in Chu Feng Spirit World) * Taboo Formation: Destructive Spirit Array Equipment Miscellanous Treasures References